


Tear You Apart

by bbygirldahyun



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Smut, Vampires, based on ahs hotel loosely, sana as the countess, there's mentions of blood but nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbygirldahyun/pseuds/bbygirldahyun
Summary: Sana is the Countess, an ancient being afflicted with the need for blood to stay alive. But need mixes with want, and she's not one to shy away from playing with her food, so to speak.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> i think i'm like, the only person who actually likes hotel as a season of american horror story, so here we are ksksjdj. this is very loosely based, you don't need to have seen the season to read this! just imagining sana as the countess is everything...
> 
> content warning for discussion of blood etc, yknow typical vampire things! this is my first real one shot on here so bare with me if it's bad :(

Is it hunger or thirst? 

Sana has never been entirely sure, but she supposes it doesn’t truly matter. What does matter is that she satiates it, and satiates it quickly. She is experienced, a true predator of the night, but her method of hunting isn’t that of anything seen in nature. 

“You look lonely over here.” 

She’s had her sights set on the tall blonde for weeks. She looks delicious, and Sana finds herself intoxicated with the mere thought of her, the thought of how her lips would feel. She’ll take her time with this one. She’s made sure to dress for the occasion, a beautiful, blood red dress that reaches the floor, hair sleek and twisted into a knot at the base of her head. A tantalizing smile playing on her equally as red lips when the beautiful woman turns at the sound of Sana’s voice, looking mesmerized already. 

“Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?” 

Sana knows she’ll agree - they always do. The blonde nods, looking breathless already, and Sana feels impatience creeping up her throat. She stamps it down with another smile shot the blonde’s way, a flutter of her eyelashes, stepping up beside the blonde at the bar when she steps to the side. She places money for the blonde’s vodka soda with a gloved hand on the surface of the bar, seeing how her prey’s eyes follow the curve of her hand, a bemused smile on her lips. 

“You have interesting fashion sense,” The blonde says, and Sana laughs, a low sound that makes the taller woman step closer to her instinctively. It’s almost not fair, how likeable and enticing Sana can be, when they don’t know her true needs. 

“Do you know much about fashion?” It’s a pointless question; Sana knows this woman, knows she’s a fashion major and that’s why she picked her. Sana enjoys nothing if not a cultured, artistically inclined woman - she’s had artists, poets, and musicians in her bed, but never a designer. There’s a first time for everything, she supposes, even when she’s ancient. 

“I’m majoring in it.” The blonde is perfect, a delicate rosiness to her cheeks, so much warmth behind her eyes. Warmth Sana knows is not reflected in herself at all, and it’s what draws her to this woman, Warmth, a heartbeat, that rosiness in her cheeks indicating a pulse and blood, what Sana needs. What she craves. 

“What’s your name, darling?” Sana practically purrs, seeing how the woman’s breath catches, how a trembling hand reaches for her drink only to set it back down. 

“Jeongyeon.” A beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Sana thinks, and she reaches a gloved hand to push Jeongyeon’s hair behind her ears, letting a finger ever so delicately trace along Jeongyeon’s jaw, earning her a nervous laugh. “Can I repay the favor and buy you a drink?” Jeongyeon asks, and Sana thinks how ironic that is, how Jeongyeon will repay the favor later, she just doesn’t know it yet. 

“Oh, I don’t drink,” Sana sighs, and Jeongyeon gives her an amused look. 

“Then why are you at a bar?” A beautiful laugh bubbles up from Jeongyeon as she speaks.

“I like people.” Jeongyeon is gorgeous, a pretty smile on her pretty, plump lips, a soft giggle caught in her throat when Sana leans closer to her, nearly letting their lips brush, breathings mingling as she murmurs, “And I like you.” 

“You’re beautiful,” Jeongyeon whispers, almost without thought, and Sana just finds her so precious in that moment. She’s so innocent, so trusting, so intoxicated without even a sip of her drink passed her lips. Sana’s need burns inside her, throat searing with thirst, and Jeongyeon will be everything she needs and more. So much more. 

“Come back to my hotel with me,” Sana suggests, and she knows Jeongyeon will agree - she’s got her, hook, line and sinker. 

“I don’t usually do things like this,” Jeongyeon laughs as she’s being led out of the bar, a hand in Sana’s. 

“I’ll make it worth it, then,” Sana grins over her shoulder, eyes sparkling, deep and cold and alluring in every sense of the word. 

It’s not a long walk to their destination, as Sana never strays too far from the nest so to speak. The Hotel Cortez looms over them, and she sees how Jeongyeon gasps softly at the sight. The Cortez is an enigma, something locals discuss like a tall tale of the town, and yet none of them ever have a reason to set foot inside, nor do they really want to. But this is easiest, for Sana to pretend she’s staying here when she lures her prey in, rather than admitting she owns the place. She’s Queen of the Cortez, but she’d rather keep that to herself. 

“You’re staying here?” Jeongyeon asks softly as they walk through the double doors, tense now. 

“It’s a beautiful hotel, isn’t it?” Sana answers breezily, keeping herself relaxed, beating back her desire threatening to overcome her. She has to play her cards right. “You must see that, having an eye for design?” 

“It is beautiful,” Jeongyeon agrees, eyes drinking in the lobby. 

Sana takes pride in the Cortez, her love for the arts soaked into every inch of the place, pulling it together to make it feel like a capsule of artistry that exists beyond the constraints of time or location. The Cortez is timeless, Sana has always thought - it will outlive even her, if not in physical form in memory. Her grip on Jeongyeon’s hand tightens, pulling her further into the hotel, towards the elevator, pressing the button for the top floor. She can see how Jeongyeon is almost sort of spellbound, inching closer and closer to her, and Sana pulls her in, needing a taste. 

“Can I kiss you?” She whispers, attuned to every reaction from Jeongyeon, how she swallows hard, her heart skipping a beat, pulse racing, blood rushing. She’s perfect, a peach ripe for the tasting, and Sana wants her now. 

“Please,” Jeongyeon whimpers, and Sana doesn’t deny herself a moment longer, sinking into a hot kiss, head spinning, dizzy on the woman in her clutches. Moans slip into her mouth, a hand clawing at her shoulders, and they only break apart when they hear the ding signifying they’ve reached their floor.

It seems like the blink of an eye and then Jeongyeon is sprawled out on Sana’s bed, eyes wide and needy, skin flushed. She’s art herself, and perhaps that’s why Sana is drawn to her, why she wants her so badly, why she almost hesitates in destroying her. “Let me see you,” Sana hums, stripping Jeongyeon of her clothing, greedily drinking up every inch of her soft, tanned skin, wanting to kiss every expanse, sink her teeth into every dip and curve. She’s always played with her food, so to speak, but she wants to play with Jeongyeon forever. 

“It’s not fair I’m the only naked one,” Jeongyeon whines, and Sana gives her a bemused smile, standing up to let her dress fall to the floor, now in nothing but her lace panties, breasts already bare, Jeongyeon’s lips parting subconsciously. “Please,” She whispers, and Sana can only sigh, crawling over the woman’s bare body, leaning down to place sweet, delicate kisses along her jaw and neck, staining it with her lipstick just as Jeongyeon’s lips are stained. Red everywhere already, and Sana hasn’t even begun. 

“Precious girl,” Sana says against the beautiful skin in front of her, lust filled eyes flicking up to catch Jeongyeon’s gaze, smirking at how compliant Jeongyeon is already. It’s always a treat when they’re submissive from the start. “Are you wet already?” 

“Yes,” Jeongyeon cries out, embarrassed, cheeks ruddy and eyes downcast until Sana grips her chin, making her lips pucker with the harshness of her grasp. 

“Tell me what you want.” 

A gulp, and Jeongyeon stutters out a shaky, “Y-You, between my legs.” 

Sana feels heat pooling between her own legs, and her throat constricting in need for something else, very delicately removing one of her gloves so she can reach down to feel Jeongyeon, laughing softly at how truly soaked she is, leaning to lavish the woman’s breasts in kisses, suckling here and there to leave her mark. She wants to claim every single woman who enters her bed, but she wants Jeongyeon to truly be hers, her pretty plaything, her obedient pet, and she can see how easily Jeongyeon would agree to that and it only makes the idea more enticing. 

“I-I might not last long,” Jeongyeon gasps as Sana pushes two fingers into her, instantly curling just so. “It’s been awhile s-since I-” 

“Don’t explain yourself to me,” Sana assures her, moving to rest their foreheads together. “I want you to fall apart for me.” 

Jeongyeon moans softly, eyes squeezing shut, and Sana can only admire her. She’s divine, angelic, flushed and moaning and soaked, walls squeezing around Sana’s fingers and blood pulsing in her, adrenaline running through her veins, and Sana moans out at the thought of how she’ll taste. 

“You’re beautiful,” Jeongyeon echoes her exact phrase from earlier, and it makes something in Sana feel shy, almost, and feel seen in a light she hasn’t considered herself to be able to be seen in. Jeongyeon reaches to cradle her face like she’s delicate, kissing her tenderly, and Sana allows it, invites it, lets the marble exterior fall away to reveal her vulnerable, needy side. 

“Baby,” Sana calls softly, their noses brushing, Jeongyeon growing closer and closer. “Come for me.” It’s an order, one Jeongyeon follows, crying out and arching up, soaking Sana’s fingers and trembling as she collapses back onto the bed. 

Sana allows her slick covered fingers to slip into her mouth, humming lowly at the taste of her precious girl who stays panting beneath her, sated and distracted. This is when she should strike, take Jeongyeon by surprise and slit her pretty, lipstick covered throat so she can finally take care of the ache in her throat. But Sana is soft, in rare moments like these, and she can’t bring herself to do it, instead moving to lie beside Jeongyeon and stroke her bare hipbone to bring her back to Earth. Her only taste of Jeongyeon will be the slick between her thighs, and Sana is content with that. 

She can stay hungry for one more night.

**Author's Note:**

> @bbygirldahyun on tumblr and @bbygiridahyun on twitter


End file.
